Juubi No Okami
by xXxLone ProdigyxXx
Summary: A strange man appeared in Konoha. A timetravel portal was opened. 'And thus our fellow teammates and I were thrown back literally in time ' but the most important thing is... Who's that man? And what's his connection with Konoha? Fems. SasuSaku. NaruHarem. Good Sasuke. OC and AU. Rated T for violence, gore and cursing. Rating may go M in later chapters. Also has Romance and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Another timetravel Naruto fic - yeah, I know what you are thinking that this is overused- that includes lots of Fem Naruharem and OC. It's also AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time Travelers? Believe it!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

A blonde teen paced back and forth in the room of the locality's _Kage _nerviously while tapping his chin with his finger.

Behind a brown desk was seated the _Kage _itself, her brown eyes looking at the nervous teen.

'' Naruto, Could you relax for a moment? '' The _Hokage _asked with a barely restrained upset tone and a frown on her beautiful face before crossing her arms below her voluptuous breasts.

The blonde now identified as Naruto glanced at his leader before shrugging '' Sorry, but I can't Tsunade-baa-chan '' Naruto said disrespecting the _Godaime _before starting to repeat what he was doing before.

Naruto was fairly tall and muscular for a man of his age with blonde spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. In his face he had three whisker-marks on his cheeks and he was sligthly tanned. His attire consisted of a hitai-ate that had a blue cloth with a metal plate that was engraved with the symbol of his village: _Konohagakure no Sato_, an orange tracksuit with black around the neck, arms, upper-back and a wide line that reaches the hem straight from the center of the tracksuits neck, orange shinobi pants and blue shinobi-sandals.

Tsunade sighed knowing that the teen wasn't going to relax.

She had light-blonde hair that she tied in two different ponytails, a violet mark with the form of a diamond in her forehead, pink lip-stick on her thin lips and brown eyes. She wore a green long-sleeved coat with the kanji for '_Gamble_' in the back and a grey sleevless shirt underneath it, black shinobi pants and black shinobi-sandals.

'' Then tell me, What is troubling you? '' The blonde woman asked the male one while leaning on the desk with her elbows.

'' Is just that Kurama-chan had gotten anxious and said to me that a person with a strange chakra signature had entered the village '' The Kyuubi vessel said to his _Hokage_ with his arms crossed and a frown on his handsome face.

The _Godaime Hokage_ frowned at this information and started reeking in her brain for an uncomuniced entry in her village.

After some minutes when she was about to give up a silver-haired ninja burst through the open window landing next to Tsunade.

'' _Hokage-sama _this is serious one of our missing-nin is in the village! '' The silver-haired jonin said hastily with the only visible part of his face that was his right eye completely opened.

'' Rank? '' Was the only word that came from the _Hokage _as she looked attentively at her underling.

An audible gulp resounded in the office coming from the jonin's throat.

'' S-class shinobi _Hokage-sama _'' The ninja said looking at the village's _Kage, _sweat going down his temple.

The _Godaime Hokage _frowned before opening the cupboard on her left and took a black book from it.

Naruto looked really nervous as his face continuously changed, like if he was having an internal argument before running towards his _Hokage_'s right side to look at the open book that was on the desk.

Tsunade let out a slightly nervous breath before looking again at the books pages.

'' from _Konoha _there are only five missing-nin, three of them being assumed to be deceased in battle '' The blonde woman said looking at the first page in the S-class recopilation of the bingo book.

Naruto and the silver-haired jonin were also looking at the book, Naruto with curiosity and the jonin nerviously.

'' Our first missing-nin was known as Madara Uchiha, from the Uchiha clan. He went rogue because of his paranoia with power, later being defeated by the _Shodaime Hokage _even having the Nine-Tailed _biju_ by his side in the fight '' She said showing them a photo of him without noticing Naruto's flinch.

Madara Uchiha had long black spiky hair and black onyx-eyes with the marks on his face that are caracteristic of his clan. He wore a dark red armour with a long-sleeved black coat underneath it showing a red paper fan on the back, black shinobi pants and black shinobi-sandals. In his back he carried a big cream coloured paper fan.

Before the actual _Hokage _could continue her face turned into a frown looking at the second missing-nin that the author of the book decided to leave unnamed.

'' Well, this man- '' She stopped when she felt a hand on her left shoulder and glaring at her left she saw the sadenned right eye of her underling.

'' Could I talk privately with you _Hokage-sama_? '' The jonin said looking at the information of the unnamed shinobi.

The _Kage_'s face softened and she stood up before nodding and going towards the office's door. The silver-haired man went with her and closed the door after leaving the room.

I sat on Tsunade-baa-chan's chair and looked at the photo that was laid next to the second missing-nin's information.

The picture showed a young man with short black hair spiked backwards having three fringes: one touching the bridge of his nose and the other two caressing the sides of his face, crimson eyes and pale skin. The man was clad in black wearing a short-sleeved black leather coat with a high-collar that was zipped down to mid-stomach showing a weird seal on his toned abdomen, black leather gloves, black leather pants and black high-boots.

In his information was written that he went rogue a week before Kurama's rampage. He was followed by the _Yondaime Hokage_ but the later was defeated at his hands being left for dead. My eyes widened at this. The _Hokage _was thankfully rescued by a medical shinobi brigade from _Konoha_. After the battle the leader of the village didn't give any replies towards the demands of his villager about the missing-nin. After this part there was a hole with a great portion of the information missing before saying a lot of unecessary things like his likes and dislikes.

**' This is the man I was talking about Naruto-kun '** A female voice sounded in my head making me yelp.

' _Kurama-chan you nearly gave me a heart-attack! _' I mentally said to her before what she said actually registered in my mind.

' _Then who is he? And why is he so important that Tou-san himself had to try and retrieve him? _' I asked her to which I recieved a sad sigh and a mental image with a red-headed woman with slitted red eyes and her eyes watering.

**' I can only tell you... one thing Naruto-kun ' **She replied sowly as I literally felt her sadness and sorrow.

_' If you can't tell me I understand Kurama-chan I won't force you ' _I said to her to which I recieved a rasped giggle.

**' I want to Naruto-kun... but I will only answer to your second question ' **She said to me and I let her ' _Maybe she is uncomfortable with this man? ' _I thought.

**' I will only say it one time Naruto-kun because is painful to remember it... ' **I mentally nodded and gave my full attention to her.

**' He was a great friend of your parents Minato and Kushina-chan... also being their teammate ' **I was going to ask her why she hadn't told me of him before but she stopped me.

**' He... How can I say it? Could... somewhat talk with me so he is also a close friend of mine. We in Kushina-chan and I convinced Minato to look for him but as you had read he was defeated by him ' **I was feeling sad because this seems so alike what happened between my teammates and I before I let out an angered shout while I gave punch to the desk making creaks in it.

Tsunade bursted through the door with sensei and both were looking at me with widened eyes -in sensei's case with a widened eye- before they went to my side.

'' Naruto, what happened? '' My sensei said while crouching to eye-level.

I sighed '' Kurama-chan revealed me why this man is so important to... the village '' I told them as my fists shook.

'' And how do you feel about it? '' Baa-chan asked me as she leaned in the desk with her hands.

'' Deja vu '' I let out with a tear slipping of my eyes.

'' I didn't have the pleasure to meet him but Kakashi told me his relationship with your parents... and the real reason of why he became a missing-nin '' She said to me while wiping off my tears with one her thumb.

I looked at her with a face that told her I wanted to know as much as possible of this man.

Oh, I nearly forgot ***laugh*** Kakashi is my sensei's name. He is Hatake Kakashi, he was one of Tou-san's students. As you already know most of his face is covered by a mask and the other part being covered by his hitai-ate that is slanted. He had silver hair spiked up. He wore _Konoha_'s jonin flak jacket, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt underneath it, dark blue shinobi pants, black fingerless gloves and black shinobi-sandals.

'' As Kakashi said and also you said your team's background and his are very similar but there are little facts that make him somewhat... tortured '' She said making me raise an eyebrow before looking at my sensei with the same expression to see the sadness in his eye as his gaze was on the ground.

'' What do you mean Tsunade-baa-chan? '' I asked her with confusion.

**' You're being impatient... Naruto-kun ' **I heard Kurama-chan's raspy voice say to which I mentally muttered a sorry.

'' His personal background is nearly an exact copy to... Sasuke's one '' She said as she changed the next page of the bingo book to read it.

Sasuke Uchiha from the Uchiha clan. At the age of 6 a young Sasuke was coming back from the Ninja Academy to his clan's compound to find almost every member of it slaughtered by his sister's hands before going home and seeing his sister next to their parents cadavers, after that his sister used a _genjutsu_ on him making him see his parents murder repeatdly unlocking his _Kekkei Genkai _because of the mental trauma. Years after that he swore to kill Itachi Uchiha his sister in an act of honour to clean his clan's name. He went rogue in his search of power to kill his sister but after killing her he was manipulated by a man with an orange mask in the form of a spiral. He was one of the former teammate's in Team 7 that consisted of the Jonin-sensei: Hatake Kakashi and three Genin: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

My face sadenned after reading this and I then looked at his picture. He had black spiky hair with two fringes that caressed the sides of his face, black onyx-eyes and pale skin. He wore _Konoha_'s hitai-ate on his forehead, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with the symbol of his clan on the back, white arm-warmers, white shorts with a black belt, white leg-warmers and dark blue shinobi-sandals.

'' Can you... tell me the facts that make him... different? '' I asked as I went back to the picture of my parents' teammate.

'' I'm not going to repeat it Naruto, so I hope you understand at the first try '' She said.

'' At the age of 9, he was coming back from the Ninja Academy after becoming genin, just to find every member of his clan slaughtered, he went to his home and found a man with an orange mask next to his tied down family. The masked man killed his family in front of him, making him to unlock his _Bloodline _because of the mental trauma too. That event made him cold and detached also making him think that power was the sole possibility of surviving. Three days after that he was selected as your parents' teammate, they did a lot of missions together even when they reached chunin, your parents teamwork and personality made him cooperate and slowly he started to forget the reason of his suffering and the desire to avenge his clan making him more outgoing and happy but... during his jonin exam he suffered for a _genjutsu_ that was casted on him making him re-live the day of his clan's murder. Because of this he went back to his original state of mind, but without forgetting his bond with your parents... and as you already read he went rogue a week before Kurama's assault on the village but the reason for it wasn't for power... it was to cut his ties with the village so he wouldn't feel pain if your parents died in battle '' She ended her speech and left me with a shocked face and a tight feeling in my chest.

' _Another one that had been hurt by Tobi..._ ' I thought sadly.

'' Minato... my reason for betraying you and Kushina-dobe... is selfish and comes from an unstable man. The shinobi are tools with no emotions, so tell me, Why am I a shinobi? With a heart swimming in sadness, despair and guilt? '' My sensei said making me confused but I heard Kurama-chan crying after what he said so then that means...

'' That were the last words we know of that this man said, that were directed towards a _Konoha-nin_ that was without a doubt, your father '' Tsunade said to me making my eyes to widen.

Before I could ask something more a rise of chakra made us snap our heads towards the window before we jumped back as the windows broke under the pressure of the chakra of this missing-nin.

'' Wow '' Was the only thing that I could say in that moment as I run through the window toward the source of this chakra and our argument.

* * *

In the training grounds where the memorial stone was placed...

A teen with a black pineapple styled hair, bored black eyes and an earring on his left ear was in front of a ninja hound and only one thing was going through his mind... ' _Troublesome _'

He wore _Konoha_'s jonin flak jacket, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt underneath it, dark blue shinobi pants and black shinobi-sandals. He had his hitai-ate tied around his left bicep.

This young man is Nara Shikamaru, the heir of the Nara clan and like most of the people in his clan he has got a priviliged mind.

The hound in front of him growled at him before going back to it's partner.

The hound to be exact was a wolf, a big one for standards. It's fur was black, it had pointed ears and a big furry tail. The wolf's eyes were slitted and also were mismatched the left one being crimson while the other one was light purple.

But what was important was the wolf's partner... The man seemed to be in his mid-twenties with pale skin, red eyes and short black hair spiked backwards with three fringes, one touching the bridge of his nose and the other two caressing the sides of his face. He didn't sport a hitai-ate but he wore a long black ragged scarf around his neck that was concealing his mouth, a thight sleevless black shirt that marked his abs, long black leather gloves that reached to his forearms, black hakamas with a black sash and wooden geta sandals with black tabi. In the black sash it was wrapped a slightly curved katana about four feet long with inscriptions along the lenght of it's black seath.

The wolf yipped at it's partner to which the man looked at the hound with a raised eyebrow and said '' Company? '' in a detached and cold tone as he was looking at the memorial stone giving his back to Shikamaru.

As in cue Naruto landed next to Shikamaru's left side and on his right another teen landed with a hound at his side. The teen had short brown spiky hair and black slitted eyes. Instead of teeth the brunette had canines and he had red triangular marks on his cheeks. He wore his hitai-ate on his forehead, a long black leather jacket buttoned up to the middle with a mesh shirt underneath it, black leather shinobi pants and blue shinobi-sandals. This teen was Inuzuka Kiba and the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

His partner hound was a big white dog with brown ears. His name was Akamaru.

**Naruto's POV**

I looked at my parents teammate but quickly avoided his gaze as I saw his eyes.

' **They are devoid of life... **' Kurama-chan whispered.

I looked back to see him looking at the wolf with... irritation?

' _It was like looking at Shinigami itself ' _I mentally told her as I scratched the back of my head nerviously.

' _Are you sure you can't tell me his name? ' _I told her and she growled.

**' I can't Naruto ' **She said through gritted teeth and made me give up because of the lack of the -kun suffix.

He looked at me and his eyes were fixated in my face, like if he was trying to figure out who I was.

'' Watch out, Naruto-san '' I heard from behind me and I looked back to see a long brown-haired teen with white eyes and no pupils. He wore a white shirt. This fellow's name is Neji... Neji Hyuuga.

'' Why, Neji? '' I asked him to which veins popped up in his temples, a sign that his _Kekkei Genkai _**Byakugan** had been activated.

Neji gave the man an analitycal look as the later did the same.

Neji opened his mouth but shut it as we heard the man's cold snicker.

'' So... you are Hizashi's offspring '' The dark-haired man stated as he took a step forward.

'' Who are you? And how do you know my father? '' Neji said in defiant tone as he slightly let down his ' Hyuuga mask ' putting an angry face.

The man closed his eyes which I know was further angering Neji.

'' My name is of no importance and your father fought me in the chunin exams '' The man said opening his eyes that now were slitted.

Neji's eyes hardened '' There's a **yokai** sealed in him ''

* * *

**3rd Person POV **

A cloaked figure was running down the streets of _Konoha _hastily as he wore a black cloak over his body with a hood that he right now had over his head. In the shadows that the hood had casted on the figure's face the only thing that could be discerned was a set of glowing red eyes with three _tomoes_.

The figure to be concrete was a young man. A young man that went by the name of Sasuke Uchiha former member of the Team 7.

' _Gotta hurry! The dobe can't fight him without getting himself or the other one crippled! ' _Thought the Uchiha as he directed chakra to the plant of his feet and did a chakra enchanced jump landing on a adjecent roof.

He started hopping roof by roof as he became closer to his destiny and stopped when he was as close as he could be without being detected.

He fingered something in the pocket of his ninja bag.

**Sasuke's POV**

The man that my sister told me to follow took a step forward towards my ex-comrades but it was more of a intimidating attempt rather than an offensive one.

' _Nee-san was he really your... sensei? ' _I thought as he started to talk but when I saw his eyes I was left shocked.

' _Aren't that the eyes of someone that is using the demons' chakra? _' I wondered as I tried to remember of another demon apart from the 9 _bijus_.

But before I could reach the conclusion, a growl sounded behind me making me snap my head back just to see the black wolf that was a moment before with who was supposed to be my sister's sensei.

**'' Hello, Uchiha-san '' **A feminine and devilish voice escaped of the wolf as it sitted in front of me.

My eyebrows raised under my hood '' What the hell is this about? '' I asked lowly as the wolf locked it's eyes with my ones and right there it's purple eye pupil shrunk as ripples started to appear in it and in the red one appeared three _tomoes_.

**'' What the hell is this about? '' **The same voice mocked me and I saw as the wolf started to bare it's pearly white and sharp fangs. It's eyes were practically glowing with a amusement.

'' Who are you? '' I demanded as I grabbed the wolf by the fur on his neck roughly.

To my surprise it started to whimper and kicking it's front legs at the arm that I was using to chok it.

I smirked '' You aren't so cocky now isn't it? '' I saw as a hand sailed through the air and batted off my arm of the wolf's neck and looking to my left I saw my sister's sensei.

I wasn't prepared to what happened next, he grabbed me by my throat with his right arm and held me in the air.

'' Hmm? '' He hummed looking at my eyes with a thoughtful expression.

'' What's... your name... Uchiha-san? '' He asked as his grip loosened considerably but still having a strong hold on me.

'' I'm Sasuke... Itachi's brother '' I let out with some dificulty as he released me.

I fell on my knees and the wolf started to give paused growls, that for the look in it's eyes I interpreted it as if it was laughing at me.

I let out a growl of my own '' Why you? Piece of shit '' I said angrily at it before the man next to me laughed slightly.

'' What's so funny? '' I asked him when he stopped.

'' It is a trivial thing but my partner always made Itachi-san upset... like now with you '' He said looking at the wolf.

'' Who are you? '' Kiba shouted at us as Akamaru started to growl.

I stood up and looked at Naruto.

He looked at me too with widened eyes to which I faintly smiled.

**3rd Person POV**

'' Teme is that you? '' Naruto said making Sasuke facefault and the female wolf to 'laugh'.

The Uchiha reached for his hood and brought it down showing his face.

'' Why are you here Uchiha? '' Neji asked, his mask again at full effect.

'' I'm coming back to _Konoha _and... to redeem myself '' The Uchiha said scowling at the end.

Tsunade and Kakashi appeared at the scene next to Naruto.

'' Sasuke '' Kakashi said as he saw his former student.

'' … ''

Sasuke jumped and landed in front of the _Hokage._

He put out what he had in his ninja bag and put it on his forehead. His hitai-ate of _Konoha _was now on his forehead with a slightly curved slash along the metal plate.

'' I... came back '' Sasuke said as he deactivated his _Kekkei Genkai _the **Sharingan** making his eyes a black-onyx.

' _You hadn't change ' _Kakashi thought looking at the man that trained him for the chunin exams.

The wolf suddenly jumped and fell on Naruto alerting the people at the scene.

The female animal started to lick Naruto's face making the _Jinchuriki _to laugh akwardly.

**' Relax, she isn't going to hurt you... ' **Kurama said.

' _It isn't that what worries me_ ' Naruto replied back nerviously.

'' What brings you here... Desutorukutoru-dono? The _Godaime _asked to the man while giving them a surname to go by.

' _Desutorukutoru? That means destructor '_ Naruto thought as the wolf finally let go off him and sat next to him looking at Desutorukutoru.

'' The sole reason I'm here is because... you need my help '' He replied back as his eyes returned to normal before changing again as his pupils shrunk and three ripples appeared surrounding it and then in each of the ripples appeared three _tomoes_.

'' Why would we need your help? '' Kiba half-asked half-yelled at him as Akamaru barked.

The man known as Desutorukutoru closed his eyes briefly before opening them at they're maximum.

**'' Because you aren't strong enough to kill Tobi ''** He bluntly said with a demonic tone as red chakra started to raise from under his feet.

**'' I will help you with sending you back in the timeline and I will hope you take the reseted time and use it wisely '' **He revealed as an inmense black portal about five metres tall appeared behind.

' _Can he do that? '_ Naruto thought as ten black furry tails bursted from the portal and nine of them went through the air, grabbing our heroes and the black wolf as the last one caressed Naruto's parents' teammate's cheek.

After that Desutorukutoru turned back and started to walk to the portal as the tails started to sink in it.

**'' You wanted my name... '' **He said stopping as our heroes were sinking in the portal.

**'' I'm Nuaseru Desutorukutoru, the sole heir of the Desutorukutoru clan and the **_**Jinchuriki **_**of the Juubi no Okami '' **He finally said revealing various of his titles and his name before entering in the portal when the _Konoha-nin_sunk on the portal.

* * *

**Not too much suspense I think. I would like to know your opnions of this chapter and my OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Decided to patch this chap a bit, if you want to leave an opnion of this improvement it is much thanked**

* * *

******Chapter 2: Realizations**

******Naruto's POV**

I woke up with a start before looking at my surroundings, I was in my house.

'___Kurama-chan, are you awake?_' I mentally asked her.

In response, I heard a light snore, concluding that she was asleep, I got up of my bed and went to my bathroom before I caught myself on the mirror.

I looked for a long moment and '' Ahhhh! '' I gave the most girlish scream I ever heard before falling to the ground.

**' ********Why are you screaming, Naruto-kun?**** ' **Kurama asked me sleepily before letting out a cute yawn.

'' _I'm a midget! '_' I said in disbelief as I gazed at my own reflection.

She started laughing hysterically and I could imagine her rolling around on the seal to which I crossed my arms with a pout.

When she stopped she realized I wasn't lying and was shocked at it.

**' ********Naruto-kun, What's the date?**** ' **She asked in a rush and I got up before going out of the bathroom into my messy living room and looked at the calendar that said 24 July 2009.

My eyes widened bigger than saucer plates ' _He sent us 3 years back in time! _' I shouted in my mind startling her.

She started giggling for no apparent reason, I wondered why and so on asked her.

**' ********He always didn't calculate time right**** ' **She said through giggles which made me grin.

I went to the kitchen and took some instant noodles from the cabinet and put them in the microwave so THE TORTURE! can start. The 5 minutes of hellish waiting.

I sat on the living room and started fumbling through things that were on my table when I took a letter that had the stamp of a wolf head on the back.

'___I don't remember this letter... do you Kurama-chan?_' I asked her to which she said that she was just as clueless like me.

'' Then I'm going to open it '' I said to myself, thing I had started doing lately when I was in te 4th shinobi world war.

**' ********Wait! The stamp seems... familiar**** ' **She said, her voice lowering to a whisper as I know she was staring through my eyes at the stamp.

**' ********This stamp is really similar to Nuaseru's clan symbol**** ' **She revealed to me, to which my eyes widened.

'___Should I open it then?_' I wondered as she said that I should. I ripped open the fabric and took the letter from the inside before reading the only line of the message:

_**' **__**This time you will have extra help**__** '**_** - ********Yami Okami**

' ___What's the meaning of this? And Yami Okami? _' I wondered, repeatdly reading it before scratching the back of my head.

**'******** Your first question I don't really know it but... Yami Okami was his title as ANBU**** ' **She said, surpising me with it. '___He was in ANBU?_' I asked her to which she replied yes and said that the title was becuase his ANBU mask was that of a black wolf.

I heard the beep and stood up before going to the kitchen and taking out the bowl with ramen of the microwave.

I took some chopsticks of the cupboard and started eating, slowly.

**' ********As it seems Nuaseru-kun is going to be on our side, I think spilling somethings about him isn't going to be bad**** ' **The vixen said to me making me excited to know more about Tou-san and Kaa-chan's teammate.

'___Spill! Spill!_' I said to her with excitment as I finished the bowl.

She laughed before asking me **' ********Would you enter into your mindscape? I prefer to talk to you personally**** '**

' ___Of course_' I replied as I concentrated myself to enter my mindscape.

******Mindscape**

As I entered my mindscape I found that it had went back to it's original form. The cage of Kurama-chan.

**'' ********Naruto-kun**** '' **She said in a deep male voice. It's right when she is in her Biju form her voice pitch changes into a male one.

'' Kurama-chan, just let me get rid of this mindscape first '' I said to her as she nodded. In her Biju form she took the aspect of a giant fox with nine-tails, her fur was a reddish orange and her eyes were crimson and slitted.

I thought for a long moment of a green meadow and, when I opened my eyes, the mindscape had turned into a beautiful and inmense mass of green with a big sakura tree in the middle.

I ran to it and Kurama, now in her human form was sitting in it's feet. She had long red hair to her ankles, beautiful crimson slitted eyes and two foxy ears. She wore a black kimono that had the emblem of a fox in the back with a red ougi to maintain it closed.

When I neared her, she smiled and patted the spot next to her. I grinned a foxy grin to which she blushed before sitting next to her.

I was looking at her expectantly to which she smiled.

**'' ********Let's start with the history of his clan**** '' **She started to which I groaned. '' I had enough history with Iruka-sensei '' I said to her before she sent me a glare to which I gave her a frightened smile.

**'' ********Well, let's start... the Desutorukutoru clan was a ninja clan from this same village ****__****Konohagakure******** the village hidden in the leaves. It was specialized in taijutsu and space ninjutsu, also being adepts in agility... ****''**

* * *

******Meanwhile, in the favourite place of our favourite knucklehead (AKA Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)**

******3rd Person POV Accompanying Soundtrack – Hyouhaku – Naruto Shippuden OST**

Two cloaked figures were inside the stand, eating the trademark ramen of the Ichiraku.

The one on the left was literally stuffing his face, bowl after bowl until he fully ate 10 bowls of ramen, the latter had just started eating the first bowl of ramen.

Teuchi, the owner of the stand was gaping at the first one before looking at the other, that was slowly munching at his food with a blissful smile. After ending his meal the latter looked at the old man.

'' It has been a long time... '' The man Teuchi was looking at said to him before removing his hood. Teuchi's eyes widened when he saw the other man's face.

'' Nu-Nuaseru-san, it's that you? '' The stand owner said to which Nuaseru nodded before putting one of his fingers in front of his mouth, gesturing him to maintain it a secret.

'' What are you doing here? Are you coming back to _Konoha?_ '' Teuchi asked the _jinchuriki_ to which the latter shook his head.

'' If with coming back to _Konoha _you mean that I'm going to be protecting this village... that would be a no '' He said making Teuchi frown.

'' Why? '' The owner of the stand simply asked to him, frowning.

'' This village... no, this people mistreated me and Kushina-dobe because we are _Jinchurikis _and now they are doing the same thing with her child, which is their greatest hero... they don't deserve my services '' He said as his eyes grew cold.

'' Just chilllll, sensei '' The other one said in an upbeat tone while dragging the word as he was looking at Nuaseru.

'' Sensei? '' Teuchi asked with a raised eyebrow as he slightly smirked.

'' Don't ask me '' Nuaseru replied, frowning at him before standing up.

'' Are we going already? '' The supposed student asked his sensei as the latter looked at him before nodding.

He gave a whine before leaving the stand to wait outside.

'' Could I buy a bowl of beef ramen? '' Nuaseru asked Teuchi as the owner nodded before going back into the stove.

In the time he was waiting, he felt a brush on his leg and looked down at his ninja hound that was worried of him.

******Nuaseru's POV X/O**

I petted her ears and she growled in satisfaction.

**' ********Your aura feels depressed ****' **She mentally said to me.

' ___This stand brings so many memories_' I replied her as Teuchi came back with the bowl of ramen.

Teuchi put it on the table before looking at me.

'' Are you going to take it? '' Teuchi asked me as I nodded to him before putting one of my hands in my cloak's pocket.

'' It's on the house '' He said startling me.

My shocked expression changed to show Teuchi my appreciation as I smiled before taking out a scroll and putting it on the table.

I opened it before placing the bowl on top of it and did a seal as the bowl was sealed in it.

Teuchi raised an eyebrow before shock struck him.

'' Nuaseru-san this is for...? '' He started to ask but I nodded again before he ended the question.

I took the scroll and put it again on my pocket, Teuchi after this went again to the kitchen.

I smiled slightly as I put the hood over my head again before looking at my hound.

Her eyes were casted into the ground and her ears were downwards, surely because my depression was affecting her. ' ___, surely his dumbness will grant you a smile_' I mentally said, startling her as she looked up at me. Her eyes saddened as she replied **' ********I will... Nuaseru-sama but please stop dwelling in the past ****' **she went out of the stand with me.

Watarigarasu was going to let down his hood but I took him by the shoulder roughly.

'' At least put your eyes on a ******Henge****,** will you? '' I said in a hushed tone while I was glaring at him.

He looked at me before nodding and made a seal before removing his hood showing a set of cerulean blue eyes and short black spiky hair with a young but handsome face.

I took a key out of the other pocket of my coat and gave it to him as a crow landed on his head.

'' Where are you going? '' He asked me, while looking at the key.

'' I will catch up with you later '' I said to him to which he frowned before beaming a smile and making a sharp turn to the motel.

I felt another brush on my leg and saw that she was looking at me worriedly.

' ___It's okay... go with him_' I said as she nodded before running at his side. I turned to the opposite direction before I went into a dark alley and a black portal opened in the alley to which I went in it and appeared at the memorial stone training ground. I looked at the monument with a saddened gaze.

******Accompanying Soundtrack – Grief & Sorrow – Naruto OST**

I neared it until I was at an arm distance and reached for two of the names that were engraved in it.

_Minato Namikaze_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

My gaze dropped, as did my arm before a fugitive tear slipped of my eyes before falling to the ground.

' ___We will be friends forever_' Minato... ' ___Nuaseru-teme! We need help here, 'ttebane!_' Kushina...

'' Even... after all my efforts... you two still are bonded to my heart... '' I said, my voice laced with guilt while smiling sadly but surely it seemed a grimace.

Trying to keep my emotions in check, I crouched and took out the scroll before I unsealed the bowl of ramen that was steaming hot.

I took it and placed it on the foot of the stone with chopsticks on it before I said '' It was your favourite... isn't it? '' To no one in particular.

'' I can't realize... that you're not here anymore '' I said, thinking of the only people that could comprehend my lost in that passage of time.

I got up and left the scene quietly, hands in the pockets of my coat.

* * *

******Sasuke's POV X/O**

When I got up in my old room I was alarmed and even thought I was going senile but I reasoned this.

' ___If we really had travelled in time... in which part are we?_' I thought as I got up, kicking the sheets of my bed and looking around my old room, it was as I remembered it.

I went out through the sliding door of my room and looked for Itachi's. Her room was empty like it had been since she confronted the coup d'etat of our clan.

After giving it another a look, I was going out of the room but a letter caught my attention.

It was right in the middle of the room and I don't know how I didn't see it before.

I walked to it and took it from the dark wooden floor before turning it and seeing the stamp of a black wolf.

'___Nuaseru?_' I thought looking at the stamp, Itachi-nee-san told me a lot about him when I was younger, but I tought he was dead because she always talked about him in past.

I opened it and for my surprise there was just a line in it, a cryptic one that is:

_**' **__**This time you will have extra help**__** '**_** – ********Yami Okami**

I didn't understand the message but I still pondered about it as I went to the kitchen before grabbing a tomatoe of the basket and started eating it.

' ___Should I go to the dobe's?_' I thought, because if we had traveled back in time then the rest of the people has to remember it.

I heard the sliding of a door and I looked out of the kitchen just to see a cloaked guy in the door entrance.

He had cerulean blue eyes and short black spiky hair. He was cloaked in a black coat with a hood that right now he had down. Physically he was lanky but it can be easily said that he was also muscular.

'' Who are you? '' I asked or rather demanded at the stranger with a frown before I went to him.

He waved at me before saying '' Is this the Uchiha compound? ''

What he said ticked me off but I relaxed myself before replying '' Yes... What do you want? ''

He smiled briefly before saying '' Just wanted to talk with an Uchiha but this place is like... empty ''

'' How dare you!? '' I shouted, losing my nerves before grabbing him by the neck of the coat and bringing him close to my face.

'' What's the problem bro...? '' He asked looking at me weirdly without being intimidated in the slightly.

******Accompanying Soundtrack – Narukami – Naruto Shippuden OST**

'' I'm one of the last Uchiha alive and you say that this place is empty! '' I yelled again, baring my teeth as the three ___tomoe_******Sharingan**was activated in my eyes.

His eyes widened and I assure you that sadness flashed briefly in them before his expression changed into a serious one as he also bared his teeth.

'' Release me '' He plainly said as I felt his **KI (Killer Intent)** it was a powerful one, I would give him that much but I felt ones that are stronger like Itachi's and Tobi's.

I caught a ******Henge** on his eyes with my owns and the eyes that were beneath it left me shocked.

He smirked before I shoved him hard in the direction of the table but he back flipped in mid-air, landing on the table effortlessly.

'' Who are you... again? '' I asked him another time before reaching to my back just to remember that in this part of the timeline I didn't possess a katana.

' ___Damn_' I thought.

'' My name is... Watarigarasu '' He said as he stepped on the ground again before a crow went through the door and landed on his head.

'' How did you acquire those eyes? '' I asked with a kunai as the replacement of my katana.

He glared at me briefly before his face contorted into one of pure anger '' I gained them at birth... Do you have a fucking problem with it? '' He said calmly with his left hand on his hip but it was clear that he was threatening me.

'' That's really improbable if you ask me '' I replied him as he tensed even more, the crow was looking intently at me and the look on it's eyes made it seem as if there was intelligence behind them.

'' Are you acusing me of stealing them! '' He said, his voice raising as did the KI, this time it was even heavier than before.

'' I didn't acuse you of anything, I'm simply sharing my opinion '' I replied with a scowl.

The crow took off his head and went flying towards me, I raised the kunai to impale it but it stopped before leaping up and from behind it Watarigarasu went at blinding speeds towards me with a katana in hand.

The katana grazed my cheek, leaving a cut on it and he was once again in front of me, his eyes now off the ******Henge**.

******X/O**

The black abyss he has for eyes were looking at me emotionlessly.

'' I don't want to fight you '' He said, as he backed off before he took a scroll out of the pocket of his coat, unrolled it and sealed the katana in it before storing it again in the coat.

The crow landed this time on his shoulder.

'' If you didn't stop, this guy would have impaled you '' He said sternly at the crow before poking it in the head.

The crow made a sound before pecking the guy on the cheek.

'' Ow! Fuck, stop! '' He then pleaded as the crow got on his head and started pecking him more.

Watarigarasu was now looking like an idiot making me lose the little respect he had earned from me.

I sighed, irritated by this other teen '' If those are really your eyes tell me the story behind them '' I said to him to which he stopped whining and even the crow stopped pecking him.

He let out a 'tsk' before saying '' Of course, I will tell ya a total stranger, how I have an Uchiha's blood flowing through my veins '' Before shrugging with a raised eyebrow the crow now was just like nested on the hair of his head.

I gave him a frown '' You can shove that sarcasm up your ass, idiot '' I told him while glaring to him.

He tsk'ed again before turning his back to me preparing to leave the compound.

'' Where the hell do you think you are going? '' I asked him as I grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him.

He looked back at me coldly.

' ___That look..._' I thought in a daze, it was so full of anger, like when someone asked me for Itachi or my clan when I was younger.

'' You're fucking persistent '' He hissed as he bared his teeth again. The taller teen shrugged my hand rather brusquely of his shoulder before he resumed his walk out.

'' My father was an Uchiha married out of the clan '' He replied without stopping his march.

* * *

******Watarigarasu's POV**

I gave this Uchiha one last look before I left the scene.

After going through the roofs of the compound back to the motel I was seriously regretting that I didn't follow sensei's orders.

' ___I'm feeling like crap because of this guy questioning me_' I thought as I jumped to another roof after putting up the ******Henge**again.

I jumped down in front of the hotel and took out the key.

' ___Hope that Uchiha doesn't find me... _' I thought before I entered it.

******3rd Person POV**

Somewhere out of _Konoha..._

A beatiful and young woman was sitting on the foot of a tree while holding a letter with the same symbol as our protagonists did. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, the ******Sharingan**on her eyes and creases under them. She wore a black cloak over her body with red clouds on it.

'' What's with the letter? Itachi-san '' A man said from behind her to which she glanced at him briefly.

He was tall and muscular. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth. He also had his dull blue hair styled like a shark fin. He is wearing the same coat his partner wears. On his back he had strapped a long and wide sword that was wrapped in white bandages.

'' It is from my sensei... '' Itachi said letting the words hang on the air before standing up.

'' I haven't really understand your relationship with him '' He said to her before scratching the back of his head.

'' You know what I mean, you said that there were a lot of fights between you two in the past, but then you care a lot for him like if he was the one that raised you... '' The shark-like man said, trying to explain his point of view in her relationship with her teacher.

The duo spent some minutes in blissful silence, adoring the landscape.

'' I'm going for a walk '' The ******Sharingan** user suddenly said looking at her blue skinned partner.

'' Need company? '' A female voice resounded on their ears to which they looked at the shadows that were created by the leaves of the trees.

A figure slowly appeared from it like if she just had materialized showing a young woman.

She was petite but with curves. Her black hair was stylized in high-pigtails with bangs covering her left eye and she had ice blue eyes. She also had snakebite piercings on her lower lip and two eyebrow piercings on her right eyebrow. She wore a light blue sleelvless undershirt and a mesh shirt with a black strap vest with two white horizontal lines and a crescent moon symbol on top of it that stopped at her stomach. Around her neck she wore a hitai-ate of ___Takigakure no Sato_(Village Hidden By A Waterfall). She also wore mesh armbands around her biceps, black fingerless gloves with some mesh on the end, a light blue scarf around her waist, a black mini skirt with a white line at the hem and white dots over it, another crescent moon, black shorts with more mesh around the end and a black ninja pouch strapped around her right leg with blue and white lines. She wore black boots.

'' I just need sometime alone... '' Itachi replied her as she left the scene.

The last girl looked as the Uchiha headed out before looking at her shark-like partner '' What happened Kisame-kun? ''

Kisame as the man was named just shrugged before briefly giving her a toothy grin and sitting where Itachi was before.

'' Don't really know Kira '' He replied after he sat, looking in the direction his partner walked to.

* * *

******Sometime Later Itachi's POV**

I was still 'going for a walk' and the sky was already darkening.

'___It had been twelve years since I had contact with Nuaseru-sensei... and now he just manages to find me and leaves a message next to me without any of us knowing_' I thought as then a black portal appeared in front me, making me stop at the sudden apparition.

A black cloaked figure stepped out of it, with a hood up.

We had a stare off during some minutes before the cloaked individual said... '' You've grown into a fine woman... Itachi ''

'' Sensei... '' I whispered as I recognized the voice of the one in front of me, the man that emotionally raised me. A lot of things were going through my head at this moment with a lot of questions accompanying them.

'' Don't you remember?... '' He slowly asked to which I frowned inwardly.

'' What are you talking about? '' I replied him back with another question as he growled slightly.

He removed his hood and I was surprised because he hadn't aged after all this time. It seems he detected my slip up because he briefly smiled.

'' I'm sure you're wondering how I still remain young '' He said voicing out my thoughts as he slowly walked up to me until we were inches apart.

His index and heart right fingers became imbued with demonic chakra to which I backed away slightly.

'' This will hurt me more than it will you... '' He informed me as he stared at me emotionlessly before pressing the same fingers on my forehead.

I started to feel dizzy as the chakra went through my forehead and... before I blacked out I felt an excruciating pain that went through all over my body.

* * *

******3rd Person POV**

Itachi started to fall but Nuaseru caught her before he laid her gently on the ground.

'' What are you doing with Itachi?! '' An angry yell came to his ears and as he looked up Kisame and Kira were running to the scene.

Kisame had his sword drawn and preparing to slice while Kira had a kunai on her right hand that she was holding reversed.

******Accompanying OST – Need To Be Strong – Naruto OST**

Nuaseru jumped back just before Kisame's sword was smashed on the ground, shattering it. Kira went to Itachi's motionless form and got prepared to protect her fellow female.

Nuaseru landed on the edge of the crater made by Kisame and looked down to the dust that had been created as a familiar shark came out of it dusting the small pieces of rocks that fell on him.

'' That sword... Are you Kisame Hoshikagi? '' Nuaseru asked, taking the other cloaked man's identity thanks to his sword.

Kisame just rested the weight of his sword on his right shoulder before saying with an excited grin '' Maybe, maybe not ''

The black haired veteran just looked up as now they were bashing on the moonlight, he then looked to where Itachi was now.

Her unconscious form seemed to be held by something or someone nearly invisible, Nuaseru's eyes widened slightly as he looked again at the moon... a full shining moon on the sky.

An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Nuaseru's lips as he removed his gloves showing his sharp nails before starting to make hand seals at an incredible fast pace, impossible for Kisame or Kira to decipher.

Nuaseru crossed his arms, hands facing Kisame and in a claw position before his nails went to an electric blue with sparks flying around them.

Kisame's grin grew even more as he felt the amount of chakra.

The red eyed man's gaze went unemotional before he let out '' ******Raiton:Raisō kyōran (Lightning Style:Thunder Claws Frenzy)**''

******Nuaseru's POV**

' ___A Tsukito? Huh?__ '_

* * *

******Cliffhanger! I love them (XD) Also Kira Tsukito belongs to Monochromacy on DeviantART look for her she has amazing drawing skills!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer To Reviews:**

**10ShizukaYuukiMistress10: **Thank you very much! And I'm pleased you liked Naruto's conversation with Kurama **(Chapter 1)**

**Guest: **Ty, it is heart warming to know I please people with what I write **(Chapter 2)**

**Ayanna Wildfire: **A great critique and I must admit you have most of the reason, I'm still trying to master the language you see, I'm Spanish **(Chapter 1)**

**DarkShadowRaven: **Thanks for the support and hope you keep reading! **(Chapter 1)**

**I have to be sorry for the delayment AND shortness of this chapter but still hope you like it and leave a review for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Neji would still be alive and Nuaseru would exist.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sensei?**

Kisame charged head first against the Raiton user, while Kira was looking for a possible injury or _genjutsu_ that could have made Itachi fall unconscious.

The blue skinned man started off with a few swings of Samehada, each one being dodged by Nuaseru.

Kisame swung down but again he was fooled with a side-step of the older man, the living sword of his got stuck on the ground, a thing that Itachi's sensei took full advantage of.

He jumped on the sword before hastily giving the Akatsuki cloaked man a side kick that landed on his left ribcage. Kisame was launched sideways by the force behind the blow, Samehada still on his grip.

'' Uggh... '' They three heard Itachi grunt, her teammate completely forgetting about the other man.

'' Hey, Itachi '' the pig-tailed woman said, trying to get Itachi's attention.

Unfortunately, the other woman's senses were fluctuating with the demonic chakra, that didn't let her to hear her comrades as another sharp pain assaulted the Uchiha.

Hearing a scream from her made Kisame finally remember the other man, so he put himself between his loved ones and him.

The shark man seeing how the supposed sensei of Itachi just observed her with outright boredom, he felt his despise of the man escalate.

'' You are pissing me off! How can you be so calm seeing your student in pain!? '' The shark yelled, clutching the handle of Samehada in an almost desperate manner, but to infuriate him even further, Nuaseru just gave him a glance before going back to Itachi.

The blue haired missing-nin gritted his teeth, preparing to cleave Samehada through the man but...

The woman keeping the attention of them finally stopped shouting, opening her eyes now back to their natural black onyx. Her breath was shallow.

The Takigakure kunoichi, in her worry examined her fellow friend again with a minor medical jutsu.

'' Her chakra... is so scarce '' Kira said, gritting her teeth, but a hand clamped over hers.

As she followed the arm back to it's owner she was surprised that it was Itachi's.

'' It's... it's okay, let him be '' Nuaseru's student said, as she tried to stand up.

Kisame looked at her intently, the look he was giving her... she could only describe as ' are you crazy '

Kira panicked seeing her lose her balance, fortunately Itachi's partner catched her in time and helped her get back to Kira so the Uchiha could lean on the Tsukito's shoulder.

'' What did you do to her? '' Kira asked the older man, being much more polite than the man in her side.

'' That's Itachi's desicion to make '' Was the man's reply as one of his portals opened behind him, before he went into it he gave Itachi an affective look.

'' Take care... Weasel-chan '' Was what Nuaseru let out, going into the chakra portal.

They stood there some minutes, in thought, before Kisame decided to open his big mouth.

'' So, what did he do to you, Weasel-chan? '' The blue haired man asked, his sword again strapped to his back and a playful grin etched on his face.

A giggle, it came from the Tsukito woman, '' I never thought of t-that '' Kira said between giggles as the shark joined her with his own chuckles.

' _Weasel-chan? _' Itachi thought, as smile broke through her facade ' _You are still there! _'

The female missing-nin schooled her face with determination, as her friends' merriment died down Kisame asked her again, this time seriously.

She shaked her head, a 'no' '' You will know in the meantime '' Was what she reassued them.

They looked up to the sky, slightly surprised as they saw the first rays of sunlight appear. Did they spent so much time in this akward event?

_**Konoha - Hotel**_

An exaggerated yawn came from the Uchiha in disguise. He was sprawled on a futon, looking at the ceiling.

' _Where the fuck are you sensei? _' Was the thought that came to Watarigarasu's mind, as he then looked at their pet partners.

His partner had done a nest right outside the window and was sleeping peacefully, but the same couldn't be said about the female wolf.

She was next to Nuaseru's own futon, still awake waiting for her master and dozing off with tired and semi opened eyes.

'' Why don't you go to sleep, uh? '' He whispered, but he either was ignored or simply wasn't heard.

Fortunately to the wolf, a portal appeared in front of them before Nuaseru itself came out.

his ninja hound runned to him, worry present in every move of hers. He crouched down and petted her again, he was granted a satisfactory growl.

'' Where the hell were you? '' The Uchiha asked harshly sitting up on the futon but Nuaseru noted the worry behind them.

He smirked slightly '' Just visiting an old friend '' It was lie, a lie he didn't care if it was bought or not.

His student gave out huff, clearly displeased to be left in the dark but to tired to start a discussion as he plopped back on his futon.

**' **_**Where did you go? **_**'** The she-wolf asked him, mentally as he made his way to his replacement of a decent bed.

' _Not telling _' The goth looking man replied back, he got an angry growl in response.

' _Suck it up, Miki _' He mentally told her before she laid herself on him.

The old man didn't care of Miki resting her weight on him. They fell asleep, as they hadn't got any sleep before they reached to Konoha.

* * *

**What do you think? I'll reply to any questions in the next chap. Also for anyone who wants to know the meaning of Miki is: 'Priceless Beauty'**

**PD: Again sorry for this short chap but I have been going through depression, see ya all in the next chap 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm surprised of not getting a review of the previous chapter, but it was to be expected because of the short length of it, well here you go with the next one, at least twice as long as the last one, hope it pleases you**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **...Murderer?**

A certain black-haired Uchiha paced restlessly in his room the next day, his face scrunched up in thought and a band aid on the scrape the new guy had made him.

' _What the hell is happening? If we are supposed to take advantage of knowing what will happen... Where did that guy come from? An Uchiha my ass! _' He was practically screaming inside his own head.

He has to take into account that the idiotic teen had the trademark black eyes of one at least, how does he have them? The prodigy doesn't really believe the other 'Uchiha's' story.

The black-haired pre-teen let himself fall on his matress, blinking at the roof.

'' This is a mess... '' Sasuke wasn't talking about what was happening now, rather... he was telling himself how unbelievable was the story of his clan.

Sasuke's eyes dilated right before the **Sharingan** appeared, an aura of determination growing around him, his fist now closed tightly on the matress' sheets.

* * *

A sigh escaped of the concealed mouth of a certain, silver-haired _Jounin_. His eye lazily observing the village he had sworn to protect.

He felt a surge of chakra yesterday, as he knew the signature and was too lazy to report he just shrugged it off, he still had questions to make to one of his senseis but Nuaseru will show his face sooner or later.

Like how someone could break through the fabric of time but after some pondering he deduced if Obito's **sharingan** broke space's fabric, creating and sending anything to other dimension, that the ability or skill to do that wasn't as far fetched.

There's also the rumor Sasuke spread that an Uchiha had intruded his clan's compound, one that wasn't Itachi. He didn't take it, the young **S****haringan **user has to regain his trust first.

He wondered why one of his sensei's teammates would help Konoha, both Jinchuriki were pariahs in the village, even to this day they were still hated and despised... for different reasons.

Kushina was isolated obviously because of her just being the Nine-Tails jailor but for Nuaseru was a very different case, it wasn't him the one disliked by the village, it was his clan, they had become a part of Konoha recently, the Sandaime had explained that his clan and Kurai's, Nuaseru's father and head of the Desutorukutoru clan, had a long term friendship, but it was the fact of their secrecy and later the revelation of a yokai being hosted within the members that made him an outcast.

Team Seven's leader had to sigh at the short mind of the villagers, that kind of thoughts could have lead them to their deaths if it wasn't for Minato reasoning with his teammate.

As he pondered on it, someone landed on the roof opposite to the Copy Cat.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at the individual. He had chocolate brown straight hair and hazel eyes, his skin tone was sun-kissed. He was wearing civilian clothes, a white T-shirt, brown shorts and beige sandals.

'' Just drop it off... '' This came from the silver-haired Jounin, a glare directed to the man in front of him.

The brown-haired male smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head '' What are you talking about? '' His tone was jovial and carefree, it reminded the _Jounin_ of his sensei, The Yondaime.

The son of the White Fang just sighed, he knew the man, if you were at least genjutsu aware and were at least a pre-teen back when the Nine-Tails nearly massacred Konoha you really should.

Under a henge, in front of him sat Nuaseru Desutorukutoru, the perpretator of the time traveling justsu that had involved them.

'' Kai... '' Nuaseru said, his tone had reverted to his original cold and detached as the henge dissapeared at his command.

He wore exactly the same attire he had before bringing them into this mess.

'' So serious? So soon? '' Nuaseru asked mockingly, a faint smile etched on his face, his pose was slouched and tiredness was written all over his face... the part you could see at least.

'' Why... why did you do this? '' Asked the younger of the two, adopting the same pose as the nukenin.

A tired sigh was let out by the shinobi clad in black '' Things have changed... Kakashi, you will notice soon '' Nuaseru evaded the question, with a phrase that only generated more.

The mentioned ninja stood up, he was getting annoyed at the man, his body expression now showing seriousness '' What do you mean with changed? Are you implying that just by knowing what will happen in the future, we had already distorted our reality? ''

The jinchuriki shaked his head '' This isn't the same 'world' we come from ''

As the silver-haired man was preparing himself to another question, he was interrumped by a nearby shout.

'' There he is! Get him! '' As they turned their heads to the right they saw as an ANBU Squad was making it's way to them, or rather to the red eyed man.

'' Out of the way Hatake! '' The head of the group shouted, surprisingly without showing emotions.

Nuaseru also got up, rather slowly for someone who was being targeted, as the ANBU were about to surround him, Kakashi's visible eye widened as he saw the man in front of him, Nuaseru's eyes were unfocused and half-opened before he fell down of the roofs.

* * *

The rest of the people that had been transported in time were already making their way to the source of chakra they had felt, eventually forming what seemed a group as they hopped through the roofs while talking somewhat heatedly about their situation.

When they reached the place what they found wasn't something they would've expected... the man that put them into this was being carried away to the hospital, the scarf being removed they saw as blood was flowing down the corner of his lips.

'' Yo... '' They heard and all five of them (six if you count Akamaru) turned their heads to Kakashi, he wasn't really looking at them but rather to Nuaseru.

As it was logical, the blonde jinchuriki was the first to speak '' What happened Kakashi-sensei? '' a frown on his face as the rest nodded in affirmation.

The Copy Ninja scratched the back of his head before saying '' It seemed to be chakra exhaustion, I'm not a medic-nin though '' He recieved some incredulous looks for it.

'' Such a possibility doesn't have much chances to suceed if we are talking of a jinchuriki, an older one in this case even less possible, I find it too much improbable '' Commented the branch Hyuga, his hands crossed over his chest.

'' What do you think Teme? '' Asked Naruto to his best friend, as he turned, the jailor of the Kyuubi widened his eyes.

The Uzumaki brought his hands to his hair in almost hysterical manner '' Where did the bastard go!? '' He shouted, as the people around them cringed at the human megaphone.

* * *

**Sharingan** eyes eyed Nuaseru as he was being led to Konoha's hospital. None later after seeing the man getting carried to this place one Uchiha Sasuke followed their trail.

He followed them inside but was obviously denied to enter the red eyed man's room, not for his rest but rather so he didn't 'taint' the last Uchiha.

Now with his normal black eyes, Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs that the receptionist gave to him, impatiently waiting for something to happen, which did but not exactly what he wanted.

Another person entered the hospital, looking around aimlessly, until his eyes fell on Sasuke and scoffed.

Both Uchihas eyed eachother with rivaling disdain '' Why are you here? '' Asked the tense and older of the two.

'' I'm waiting to meet your sensei '' Simply responded the other boy, which got an unexpected response.

'' Is it for his previous student, huh? '' Another question from the new Uchiha as he sitted in the ground next to Sasuke.

To say the avenger was caught off guard with such a question would be an understatement. '' What do you mean with that? '' Sasuke asked back with some KI directed to the one next to him.

Another surprise for the resident Uchiha as he observed as the teen seemed to be depressed and angry for such a thing.

' _I can't believe what I'm about to do... _' Thought Uchiha clad in black, his head down, legs crossed in a meditation pose and resting his elbows on his legs while his hands where holding the sides of his face.

Another for what Sasuke was about to know '' I'm just... a shadow, a shadow of Nuaseru-sensei's previous student Uchiha Itachi '' Sasuke was attentively looking at the male that was next to him, he was surprised of not seeing him acting like an idiot, even though he just talked with him once.

But before he could say something the other Uchiha resumed his monologue, Watarigarasu gulped, an emotional lump forming in his throat '' I can't live with that... everytime I get to my limit he will start talking about her, his words literally flowing with pride about how she had done what he is putting me through while being younger than me or that she could have mastered whatever jutsu a week prior than me... that he felt she was going to be the first female Kage '' His voice didn't held any resentment towards his sister Sasuke noted but he also felt that this Uchiha was being put through the same thing he had previous of the massacre of his clan.

'' Hn, if you can't go through that then you don't deserve to be linked to the Uchiha, it pains you? Get over it '' Sasuke said just as the ones that had carried Nuaseru went out of his room.

As he suspected Watarigarasu immediately got up and rushed to the room, as they didn't know who he was they didn't show much care, eventually Sasuke also entered the room when he found a chance.

If Sasuke would have gotten 10,000 Ryo for each surprise he had gotten today, he would have enough to go on a expensive vacation.

As he got in the room, he found a trembling Uchiha next to the room's bed, he went to his side so he could look at his face.

Watarigarasu was crying, and his hands were closed tight. He didn't have the pleasure to comfort him or whatever he was going to do as most of the people involved in this time thingy came barreling through the door.

Kakashi was the first to get surprised at seeing another Uchiha, and also the first recover and start to interrogate.

'' Who are you? '' He asked, snapping Watarigarasu out of his thinking.

'' My name is Watarigarasu Uchiha '' Was what he replied and to their surprise he unsealed a tanto out of a seal on his arm, putting himself between Nuaseru and them.

'' Why this protective, man!? '' Kiba shouted, as he was the one nearest to him, he almost got scratched when he turned to them with a tanto.

He started to tremble again, but this time it seemed to be nervousness as he was constantly eyeing Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto tried to play peacemaker and when he tried to reach to the handle of the tanto he winced, it seemed as an electric shock had shot through his entire arm.

' _What? _' He thought and he got a response **' _Don't get near him, he is... dangerous_ '** Said Kurama, almost aggresively.

' _But why? _' Naruto thought as Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder asking if he was alright to which Naruto nodded slowly.

_**' I don't know how to explain it Naruto-kun but... there is something about him that I just find wrong**_** '** Was the Mighty Fox's response, only Naruto noticed as the Uchiha's eyes flashed blood red for an instant.

'' I suggest you put your weapon down '' Said someone out of the room, Naruto looked back and saw someone that almost made him tear up... the Sandaime entered in the room also, with a serious face.

'' Sa-Sandaime-sama '' Said one surprised silver haired shinobi.

'' I might demote you Kakashi '' Said the one considered the God Of Shinobi, with KI aimed to Watarigarasu.

If possible, the Uchiha trembled even more as the short sword fell of his hands and clattered to the floor, he started to breath really shakily.

'' Why would you demote Kakashi, Hokage-sama? '' Shikamaru asked nerviously, a rare thing for him, but he was standing next to someone he thought dead, a thing that just made him accept even more that this isn't the same timeline.

'' I didn't expect you of this Kakashi, I thought you would hold some amount of despise for the man in this bed '' Continued the veteran ninja, by this point Watarigarasu was cowering of the Hokage's presence, fear was depicted in every shake he did.

'' Despise... for Nuaseru-sensei? '' Kakashi asked confusedly, looking at the jinchuriki that was hospitalized.

A sigh escaped of Hiruzen's mouth '' I hope you aren't joking at a time like this... for the gening here that don't know '' He paused, looking at them to see if he had their absolute attention, which he did.

'' The man in front of you is the missing-nin Nuaseru Desutorukutoru, sentenced to death for... '' Almost everyone of the people present waited with bated breath to the Hokage to finish what he said, a rare thing though, Kakashi was panicking with what he had already heard.

'' ... murdering the Yondaime Hokage ''

* * *

**...Cliffhanger? Sorry if you don't understand what I wrote of this chapter but, if you are going to flame it, please I beg you send it to me in a PM, I think I died inside a little while writing this chapter.**

**As every author desires, review or comment this chapter please. **

**-3XLP3X**


End file.
